Stage
Stage is the 11th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo. It is also the 13th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo Kai. Lyrics Kanji= 開始の合図　鳴り響き　用意されたステージに向かう さぁ　始めよう　美しきゲームを今　演出しよう 一身に視線浴びて　酔わせよう 興奮は頂点　突き抜け　頭の中は妙に冴えて 俺は期待を裏切らない　いつだって冷静な視線で 一切の迷い切って　思うまま 先の読めない一秒後　筋書きのないシナリオも 俺には見える　見抜けるのさ　弱さすべて 非常なほどの攻撃と　真剣勝負のその先 ステージに主役は一人で　一人だけでいい 硝子の様に華麗に見せ　鋼のような心乗せて さぁ　駆け抜けよう　美しき戦いの行方　決着つけよう 一斉に上がる悲鳴は　快感に 先を予測する才能　空気を支配する技も 俺には見える　見抜けるのさ　未来すべて 非常なほどの攻撃と　試験勝負のその先 ステージに主役は一人で　一人だけでいい 先の読めない一秒後　筋書きのないシナリオも 俺には見える　見抜けるのさ　弱さすべて 非常なほどの攻撃と　真剣勝負のその先 ステージに主役は一人で　一人だけでいい |-| Romaji= Kaishi no aizu nari hibiki youi sareta SUTE-JI ni mukau Saa hajimeyou utsukushiki GE-MU wo ima enshutsu shiyou Isshin ni shisen abite yowase you Koufun wa chouten tsuki nuke atama no naka wa myou ni saete Ore wa kitai wo uragiranai itsu datte reisei na shisen de Issai no mayoi kitte omou mama Saki no yomenai ichibyougo sujigaki no nai SHINARIO mo Ore ni wa mieru mi nukeru no sa yowasa subete Hijyou na hodo no kougeki to shinken shoubu no sono saki SUTE-JI ni shuyaku wa hitori de hitori dake de ii Garasu no you ni karei ni mise hagane no you na kokoro nosete Saa kakenuke you utsukushiki tatakai no yukue kecchaku tsuke you Issei ni agaru himei wa kaikan ni Saki wo yosoku suru sainou kuuki wo shihai suru waza mo Ore ni wa mieru mi nukeru no sa mirai subete Hijyou na hodo no kougeki to shinken shoubu no sono saki SUTE-JI ni shuyaku wa hitori de hitori dake de ii Saki no yomenai ichibyougo sujigaki no nai SHINARIO mo Ore ni wa mieru mi nukeru no sa yowasa subete Hijyou na hodo no kougeki to shinken shoubu no sono saki SUTE-JI ni shuyaku wa hitori de hitori dake de ii |-| English= The starting signal rings, I head towars the prepared stage Let's start and direct this game now beautifully Keep your eyes on me, I'll make you intoxicated Excitement is at it's highest, I break through it, my head is unusually clear I won't betray expectations, Always with my calm and collected stare I cut any hesitation, Just as I thought The one second you couldn't read ahead and the scenario without a plan I can see them, I see through them, all your weaknesses During the extraordinary attacks and after the serious match there's only one protagonist on the stage, one is enough Show it magnificently like a glass, carry a heart like steel Come on, let's run through it, Let's settle the whereabouts of our beautiful battle Screams are rising in unison to the pleasure Ability to predict the next move and the skill to dominate the atmosphere I can see it, I see through it, all of the future During the extraordinary attacks and after the serious match there's only one protagonist on the stage, one is enough The one second you couldn't read ahead and the scenario without a plan I can see them, I see through them, all your weaknesses During the extraordinary attacks and after the serious match there's only one protagonist on the stage, one is enough Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics